Killing Joke
Killing Joke are an English post-punk band formed in October 1978 in Notting Hill, London, England; other sources report the band formed in early 1979. Founding members Jaz Coleman (vocals, keyboards) and Geordie Walker (guitars) have been the only constant members ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was impressed with the group's debut single and quickly booked them in for a session. This also impressed: "a gem of a session" said Peel when it was first broadcast on 29 October 1979, adding "I can't tell you how much pleasure it gives me, even after all of these years, to be able to bring you sessions as good as this one - particularly when it's the band's debut session." Festive Fifty Entries *1980 Festive Fifty: Requiem #35 *1980 Festive Fifty: Psyche #36 *1981 Festive Fifty: Requiem #27 *1981 Festive Fifty: Follow The Leaders #28 *1981 Festive Fifty: Psyche #45 *1982 Festive Fifty: Empire Song #20 *1982 Festive Fifty: Requiem #32 (all-time F50 chart) *1982 Festive Fifty: Psyche #34 (all-time F50 chart) *2015 Festive Fifty: I Am The Virus #30 Sessions Five sessions for Peel. The first four were released on The Peel Sessions 1979-81. The fifth is available on the remastered CD release of Fire Dances. 1. First broadcast 29 October 1979. Repeated 20 December 1979, 05 June 1984 *Psyche / Wardance / Nuclear Boy / Malicious Boogie 2. First broadcast 17 March 1980. Repeated 01 April 1980, 01 May 1980 and 29 December 1980. *Change / Tomorrow's World / Complications 3. First broadcast 27 April 1981. Repeated 14 May 1981 and 13 July 1981. *The Fall Of Because / Tension / Butcher 4. First broadcast 16 December 1981. Repeated 11 January 1982 and 04 March 1982. *The Hum / The Empire Song / We Have Joy / Chop Chop 5. First broadcast 12 July 1983. Repeated 01 August 1983. *Willful Days / Frenzy / Dominator / Harlequin Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) (The list below is incomplete and compiled only from the database of this site. Please add further details if known.) 1979 *10 October 1979: Are You Receiving (10” maxi single – Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *10 October 1979: Nervous System (10” maxi single – Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *10 October 1979: Turn To Red (10” maxi single – Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *16 October 1979 (Virgin In-Store): Turn To Red (Turn To Red EP) Malicious Damage *16 October 1979 (Virgin In-Store): Are You Receiving? (Turn To Red EP) Malicious Damage *17 October 1979: Are You Receiving (10" b-side - Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *20 October 1979 (BFBS): Turn To Red (10") Malicious Damage MD 410 *22 October 1979: Nervous System (10” single) Malicious Damage *27 October 1979 (BFBS): Are You Receiving (10" - Turn To Red) Malicious Damage MD 410 *31 October 1979: Turn To Red (10” single) Malicious Damage *01 November 1979: Are You Receiving (Turn To Red EP) Malicious Damage *03 November 1979 (BFBS): Are You Receiving (10" - Turn To Red) Malicious Damage MD 410 *05 November 1979: Are You Receiving (Turn To Red EP) Malicious Damage *07 November 1979: Are You Receiving (Turn To Red EP) Malicious Damage *19 November 1979: Turn To Red (Turn To Red EP) Malicious Damage *05 December 1979: Turn To Red (7") Island 1980 *06 February 1980: Pssyche (7" - Wardance) Malicious Damage *19 February 1980: Pssyche (single – Wardance) Malicious Damage *20 February 1980: Wardance *20 February 1980 (BFBS): Pssyche (7" - Wardance / Pssyche) Malicious Damage *27 February 1980: Pssyche (7") Malicious Damage *03 March 1980: Wardance (7") Malicious Damage *04 March 1980: Pssyche (7" - Wardance) Malicious Damage *12 March 1980: Pssyche (b-side 'Wardance' single) Malicious Damage *18 March 1980: Wardance (single) Malicious Damage *22 May 1980: Pssyche (b-side 'Wardance' single) Malicious Damage *29 July 1980: Are You Receiving *17 September 1980: Requiem (7") Malicious Damage EGMD 1.00 *18 September 1980: Change (7" - Requiem) Malicious Damage EGMD 1.00 *22 September 1980: Complications (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *22 September 1980: Tomorrow's World (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *22 September 1980: Bloodsport (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *22 September 1980: The Wait (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *23 September 1980: Change (session version) (7" promo) Malicious Damage *23 September 1980: Primitive (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *24 September 1980: Bloodsport (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *25 September 1980: Requiem (7") EG *29 September 1980: Primitive (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *29 September 1980: Tomorrow's World (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *13 October 1980: Bloodsport (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *23 October 1980: The Wait *27 October 1980: Complications *09 December 1980: Tomorrow's World (album - Killing Joke) EG EGMD 5.45 *23 December 1980: Psyche ("Wardance" 7" single) Malicious Damage FF#36 *23 December 1980: Requiem ("Requiem" 7" single) E.G. Records FF#35 1981 *11 May 1981: Tension (b-side 'Follow The Leaders' 7") *13 May 1981: Follow The Leaders (Single) E.G. Records *19 May 1981: Follow The Leaders (Single) E.G Records *01 June 1981: Follow The Leaders (10") Malicious Damage *09 June 1981 (John Walters): Follow The Leaders (7") E.G. / Malicious Damage EGMDS 1.01 *23 December 1981: Pssyche (7 inch) E.G. FF#45 *28 December 1981: Follow The Leaders (LP-What's THIS For...!) E'G FF#28 *28 December 1981: Requiem (7 inch) E'G FF#27 1982 *Karl's Tape 02 - March 1982: Empire Song (7") EG EGO 4 *17 March 1982: Have A Nice Day Now (album - Revelations) EG EGMD 3 *22 March 1982: Empire Song (7") EG EGO 4 *29 March 1982: The Hum (album - Revelations) EG EGMD 3 *01 April 1982: The Pandys Are Coming (album - Revelations) EG EGMD 3 *04 May 1982: Dregs (LP - Revelations) Malicious Damage *23 September 1982: Requiem *12 October 1982: Birds Of A Feather (single) *28 October 1982: Sun Goes Down (b-side of 'Birds Of A Feather' single) E'G *15 November 1982: Take Take Take (album - "Ha" Killing Joke Live) EG EGMDT 4 *17 November 1982: The Pandys Are Coming (album - "Ha" Killing Joke Live) EG *21 December 1982: Pssyche (7 inch-B side of Wardance) Malicious Damage ATFF#34 *21 December 1982: Requiem (LP-Killing Joke) E'G ATFF#32 *27 December 1982: Empire Song (7 inch) E'G Records FF#20 1983 *Karl's Tape March April 1983 / 25 April 1983: Turn To Red (single) Island / Malicious Damage *14 June 1983: Let's All Go (To The Fire Dances) (single) E'G *20 June 1983: Dominator (single - Let's All Go (To The Fire Dances)) EG *06 July 1983: Let's All Go (To The Fire Dances) (7") EG (JP: 'I think the trouble with Killing Joke is really they sound like the bands that sound like Killing Joke') *28 July 1983: Feast Of Blaze (album - Fire Dances) EG EGMD 5 *19 December 1983: Rejuvenation (LP - Fire Dances) ;1984 *11 January 1984: Land of Milk and Honey (album - Revelations) E'G *09 April 1984: Tension *05 July 1984: A New Day (single) EG *19 July 1984: A New Day ;1985 *23 January 1985: Bloodsport *07 March 1985 (TOTP): “At 19, the teen-terrific Killing Joke, “Love Like Blood” 1994 *19 February 1994: Exorcism (single) Butterfly Records *26 February 1994 (BFBS): Exorcism (12") Butterfly (JP before track - "I was faintly horrified when I saw somewhere that Killing Joke had got back together again, because these sorts of things, you know their early records were wonderful at the time, but the later ones I thought were rather tedious, and I though this was just some kind of money-making scheme and the results of it were going to be fairly horrid. Well as it turns out, they're not.") 1997 * 06 January 1997: The Empire Song (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;Other *Peel 003 (BFBS) (early 1985?): Love Like Blood (7") E'G (JP: "Well, that's a bit turgid in my view, but on the other hand, I thought you'd be interested to hear it.") *Peel 017 (BFBS) (1985): Are You Receiving (10"-Turn To Red) Malicious Damage See Also *Record Boxes: Shane Embury Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: Murderous Intentions Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:Artists